


A lot has changed

by bamboothief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post Season 11, Season 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboothief/pseuds/bamboothief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 11. The remaining members of The Blood Gulch Crew begin coming to terms with the events of their first battle on Chorus when a familiar face reveals herself as part of their new team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot has changed

Two hours, that’s how long it had been since Tucker had woken up in the med bay. After Kimball had given the few remaining members of The Blood Gulch Crew a debriefing she left them together. The first half hour was spent in almost silence, the next hour was spent trying to stop Caboose from crying because “Wash left, just like Church.” Tucker had never been more thankful for his helmet, the last thing he needed was Caboose seeing the tears running down his face as well. He was almost certain that Grif and Simmons were crying to. They left after about 40 minutes of trying to console Caboose. Tucker didn’t blame them, they needed to sort each other out first before they could handle another. Tucker held on to his team mate and friend for almost the whole hour, reassuring him over and over that it wasn’t anything he had done that made people leave. With every shaky breath Tucker silently cursed Church, Carolina, and Wash, ‘No, not Wash.’ He mentally corrected himself ‘He had to do that, there was, no other choice.’  
As Caboose finally began to calm down he noticed Grif and Simmons walking back into the room, fingers laced together. He almost commented on it, but bit his tongue, after all they lost two member of their team.  
The four former enemies sat together until Kimball returned to the room. She looked between the four men, Tucker with his arms wrapped around Caboose, Simmons leaning his head on Grif’s shoulder, their hands wrapped around each other. “If you four are ready I want to show you around the base.”  
Slowly standing back up Tucker felt a tug on his hand, “Umm Tucker,’ Caboose whispered, ‘Thank you.”  
He smiled behind his visor, they had never really been what Tucker would consider ‘friends’ until Church left, “Don’t mention it buddy.” He said, placing his hand on his friends shoulder.  
As the two Blues walked past the Reds Tucker noticed the quick kiss Grif planted on his team mate’s cheek before they placed their helmets back on. Tucker felt a pain in his chest, suddenly reminded of the times he and Wash had gotten a few moments together, he remembered the first time they had ended an argument by Tucker pressing his lips to his commanding officers. He hadn’t meant to of course, it was just something that happened, and that had continued to happen.  
‘And that may never happen again.’ He cursed himself for thinking that way, Wash was alive, that was certain, and he was going to stop at nothing to get him back.

 

He followed Kimball around in a sort of daze, he briefly registered her mentioning something about their own squads, ‘Great, that’s going to end well.’ After a while he noticed they had stopped, Tucker looked out to a field where he could see a yellow clad soldier calling orders to a small squad.  
“Who’s he?’ he asked pointing towards the squad leader.  
Kimball turned to him “She, is one of your new team mates. She’s young, like really young, honestly I don’t even know if she’s old enough to be enlisted. But none the less, she’s a good leader. One of our guys found her hanging around some sleazy bar, she mentioned the military and next thing you know she’s leading one of my squads.” Kimball turned back towards the field, “Private Kaikaina, I have some new team mates for you to meet.”  
Grif visibly tensed, “Wait Kaikaina? Kaikaina Grif?”  
“It couldn’t be, I thought Lopez killed her.” Simmons said under his breath.  
Kimball shrugged, “Hmm, yeah. I guess I should have asked if you two were any relation. Sorry more important things to worry about right now you know.”  
Kaikaina turned around, and immediately screamed like a teenage girl seeing her friends after a day apart. “Yep definitely her.” Grif said as he began walking out to greet his sister.  
The two met a few steps away from the rest of the reds and blues, Grif grabbing his little sister and pulling her close.  
“Grif? What the fu...” Sister stammered out confused at the sudden affection.  
“I thought I’d never see you again.” He said, squeezing her tighter. Their armor banging together.  
“What?’ Sis pulled away to look her brother in the eye, or rather stare back at her own helmet reflected in his, ‘What happened?”  
After a few seconds of silence Grif sighed, letting her go. “It’s a long story, I’ll explain later.”  
Sister watched as he turned around and began walking back towards what was left of their old teams. She turned back to her own squad, trying to concentrate on giving orders.

 

Hours later Sister sat down next to her brother in the mess hall. Removing her helmet she placed it on the table next to her tray. "Ok fill me in. What happened? Where's the old guy? And the mean one?"  
She looked around the table, Caboose pushed his food around his plate, oblivious to his surroundings.  
"Come on guys I’ve been gone for what? Six years, tell me what I missed!"  
"Sarge is captured by the Federal Army," Tucker was the first one to break the silence, "Wash and Donut to. We don't know where Church and Carolina are, they couldn't be bothered to tell us. Tex is dead, again, I guess. And I have no fucking clue what the hell happened to Doc."  
Sis watched him for a moment before asking, “Who's Wash and Carolina?”  
“Oh yeah you wouldn’t have met them,’ Simmons looked up from the book he'd been scribbling in, ‘Wash and Carolina are, or well were, Freelancers like Tex. They came and got us just after we left you. They were the ones who brought down project freelancer.”  
“Oh yeah I heard about that. So you guys really did that huh?”  
Tucker dropped his fork with a clatter, “Yeah we did whoop de fucking do, lotta good that did us. I mean look where it landed us.’ He gestured to the mess hall. ‘All it did was convince people that we can actually help them.” He stood up, pushing his uneaten tray of food across to Grif before walking out of the hall.  
“What's up with him?”  
Grif picked up Tuckers plate, scraping the food onto his own, “I think he just misses Wash. It’s really gotten to him. They were, close.”  
“Close,’ Kai raised an eyebrow, ‘close like you and nerd boy there?”  
“Hey.” Simmons called, attempting to give her a dirty look whist his face began to turn red.  
Grif rolled his eyes, “Shut up. Anyway this isn’t about what nerds I may or may not be banging.”  
“I’m right here!” Simmons shouted.  
“I know.’ Grif said smiling at his maroon clad team mate, ‘and I’m thankful for it every day sweetie.”  
Simmons sighed, deciding that giving up the fight was easier, “Anyway Sis, what happened to you? Lopez told us he shot you.”  
With the conversation focused back on Sis, she began retelling her tale wild nights and how they eventually landed her on Chorus.

 

Tucker lay on his bunk, unable to sleep. Part of him regretted not eating but at the same time another part of him felt ready to throw up.  
After a while he began to hear people walking past his door, voices he didn’t recognise passed by in a jumble of half heard conversations. A soft knock on his door surprised him. He pulled his pillow over his head, ‘Probably Caboose, I can’t deal with him right now.’  
The knocking got louder and louder until Tucker was forced to answer it.  
Sister stood on the other side, “Hey Tucker.”  
He stared at her for a moment, before half growling at her, “What are you here for?”  
She looked slightly offended, “I thought we could have some fun, you know for old times’ sake?”  
Usually whenever she had shown up at his door back before all this shit started he’d have his pants off before she had even gotten through the door. ‘What the hell is wrong with you man? When a hot chick shows up at your door asking for sex you don’t question it, you just go with it.’  
Tucker stepped aside, letting her in, “Oh, yeah sure.”  
Kai walked into the concrete room, not bothering to look around much, after all her room was basically the same. “Well I brought this to, figured it might help get your mind off, things.” She held out a bottle of, something, alcohol presumably.  
Tucker thanked her before taking it. He started digging through the few things given to him in his footlocker, eventually finding two cheap plastic cups. He poured two drinks, handed one to Kai before downing his own in one gulp.  
“Wow, that’s a vote of confidence, I mean I know I look a bit different but do you really need to be that drunk to sleep with me?”  
Tucker paused as he poured himself another drink, “Huh? Oh uh no, no no no. It’s nothing to do with you.” He put the cup down. Now that she mentioned it a lot of things had changed about her. For starters she had more tattoos and piercings, her hair was shorter, although she still wore it in high pigtails. She also was more muscular, Tucker figured that was thanks to the training she must be doing with her squad. “You look good by the way. Not that you didn’t before, I mean you looked good then to but…”  
“Tucker,’ she said walking back over to him, ‘do yourself a favour and use your mouth for something else.”  
He didn’t even have a chance to process her words before she leant forward and kissed him. It was a very different kind of kiss to what he remembered from her, softer, slower and deeper. But in the back of his mind he could hear a voice, his voice telling him over and over again that this was wrong, ‘Since when has making out with Sis ever lead to something bad?’ Well there was the time that Grif kicked him in the balls for it, and the time he’d knocked one of his teeth out. But Grif had only done that those two times, and they were kind of Tuckers fault for bragging to him about it.  
But something still felt off, “Wait, wait. I. I don’t think this is a good idea.” He pushed Kai away from him.  
“Why? Afraid Grif will knock the rest of your teeth out?” Kai pulled at the aqua singlet Tucker wore, “He won’t know if you don’t tell him.”  
“It’s not Grif I’m worried about.” Tucker collapsed onto his bed, “What’s wrong with me? A year ago if some chick threw herself at me I’d be all for it. But now… I just don’t know.”  
Sis sat on the bed next to him, picking up one of his pillows and hugging it, “You know, after my Mum left I didn’t leave my room for a week. Grif eventually carried me out saying something about how I can’t let someone else’s actions control mine.”  
Tucker stared at her for a minute, not saying anything, before she stood up. “Well, I guess I should let you get some sleep.”  
“Wait, Kai, oh god, this is gonna sound dumb. Could you, I mean if you want to that is, stay here, with me just for tonight. I’m not used to sleeping on my own just yet.”  
“Jesus Tucker, you got soft.” Kai chuckled as she crawled into bed next to him.  
“Shut up,’ He replied, throwing a pillow on her face.

 

"Stop no! Don’t do it!" Tucker bolted awake breathing heavily from the nightmare which he soon remembered is his reality.  
Next to him Sis wakes, "Bad dream?"  
“Yeah,’ he sighs, burring his face in his hands, ‘unfortunately it's not one I can wake up from.”  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really.”  
Kai wrapped her arms around his neck, “It’s Wash, isn’t it?”  
He looks to her, the moonlight catches just the smallest part of her face “What happened to you? You used to be so…”  
“Ditzy? Self-centred? Dumb?”  
“Hey you're the one who said it not me.”  
“A lot can happen in 6 years Tucker, you know that better than anyone. But stop trying to change the subject.”  
Tucker groaned “Wash he, he meant, means, a lot to me ok.”  
“Do you love him?”  
Tucker shot her a look that was partly lost due to the dark  
“Hey I’m just asking.”  
“I don’t know if I would go that far, but yes, Wash and I, I guess you could say that we were, are, dating or some bullshit like that. Look it's not like I meant for it to happen it just did. And now he's gone and I don't know what to do.’ He swung his legs over the side of the bed, staring at the opposite wall, ‘I miss him. I'm scared and I'm supposed to be leading these, these kids off to fight in a war that’s not mine. A war that I don't expect us all to make it back from.”  
Sister leant over, gently kissing him on the cheek, “We’ll do fine, you’ll make a good leader, I’m sure of it. We’ll get Wash back. I promise.”  
Tucker turned back around and searched the dark for her eyes, “Kaikaina Grif, don’t go around making promises you can’t keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may work on writing what happened to Sister during those 6 years she was gone, and explaining why she acts so differently now. As well as possibly an epilogue which will tie the two together


End file.
